Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of fiber splicing devices, especially to new multifunctional splicing clamps for fixing optical fibers in the fiber splicing processes.
Background Art
Optical fibers generally include rubber-insulated cables, jumper wires, 2.5 mm optical cables, 900 um fibers, 250 um fibers, 80 um fibers, etc. Among these, there are big diameter differences between the 3 mm rubber-insulated cables, jumper wires, 2.5 mm optical cables and the 900 um fibers, 250 um fibers, 80 um fibers. Currently, there is no clamp that can simultaneously match these wires with such big diameter differences. Accordingly, when different types of optical fibers are spliced, one needs to swap different matched clamps, resulting in inconvenient operations and low efficiencies. Furthermore, when optical fibers are to be spliced, they are first placed on the clamp of a cutting knife for cutting. Then, the cut optical fibers and the clamp are put into a fiber fusion splicer, and they are held in place while the fibers are spliced. That is, in the process of each fiber splicing, the optical fiber and the clamp need to be removed from the cutting knife, and then the fiber and clamp are fixed and installed in the fusion splicer before the fiber splicing operation is carried out. In the above-described removal and installation processes, the fine optical fibers are prone to damages. The working processes are not only complicated and time-consuming, but also require high precision in these operations, resulting in inconvenient operations and low efficiencies.